Shelves are part of storage units found and used in a variety of domestic and industrial applications. Shelves are generally horizontally placed surfaces which are used for displaying, storing, or supporting an entity or plurality of entities. Shelves also act as an aesthetic aspect of many interior designs for houses and as a support structure to display valuable entities to the customer in shops.
In many domestic and industrial storage units including, but not limiting to, cupboards, shoe racks, refrigerators, inventory storage, supermarkets, grocery stores etc., shelves are used to store and display the entities. For example, in refrigerators, there are a number of shelves installed in various levels so as to divide the refrigerator compartment for storing food and other utensils. Shelving also helps in compartmentalizing the refrigerator compartment to freezer, meat storage, greens storage etc. Since, the refrigerator compartment has a space constraint; it is of at most importance for the manufacturers to compartmentalize the different sections of the refrigerator efficiently. Many of the refrigerators used for domestic purposes utilize shelves to compartmentalize the refrigerator for storing purposes.
In conventional refrigeration systems, shelves are installed in slots provided on the inner cabin of the refrigerator. If the user has to adjust the shelves to increase or decrease the space in a particular compartment, the entities stored over the shelf has to be removed and then the shelf has to be re-slotted. In many of the refrigerators, the slots provided are only at certain heights and these shelves have to be placed at these slots. The user cannot move the shelf to any desired location or adjust the height of the shelf based on his needs. In order to adjust the height of the shelves within the refrigerator, the user has to remove these shelves and slot them in the provisioned slots. Moreover, removing and placing the entities stored on the shelves for re-slotting the shelves may be an inconvenient task to the user.
Hence, there is a need for an adjustable shelving assembly to provide easiness and versatility in adjusting the shelves of the storage units at any desired height and without removing any of the entities placed on the shelves.